pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Cocodrink Fridge
The Cocodrink Fridge (sometimes called the Refrigerator '''or '''White Fridge to distinguish it from the St. Pat Fridge) is a device in Pocket God Facebook. It was introduced in Facebook Ep. 1: Pocket God, antisocial. Description The Cocodrink Fridge appears as a normal looking white refrigerator. It is white and it has beige handles. Building The fridge can be built in five minutes. The player can only have the fridge or the tar pit on the island at one time. If the tar pit is on the island and the player desires to place the fridge to be on the island instead, they do not need to build the fridge again. Instead, it just appears where the tar pit was. Cocodrink ]] The pygmies can walk up to the fridge and open it up to get a Cocodrink. If the pygmy is requesting a Cocodrink and gets one by themselves or is placed there by the player, the player gets a free Devotion Point. Once the Pygmy has drank their fill, he or she will put it back in the fridge and wander drunkenly around as a Drunken Pygmy. Injuring Pygmies The Cocodrink Fridge is not normally used as a torture tool, but can be if desired. The two ways to hurt or injure the pygmies with the fridge are: Cocodrink fridge pop up.jpg gasping.png|A Pygmy gasping for breath Suffocation (Does Not Sacrifice) The player opens up the fridge door and leaves it open. Then, they pick up a pygmy and drag it over to the open fridge. Then, the fridge closes by itself and the trapped pygmy shakes the fridge and makes noise. If the noise and shaking is still happening and the player opens up the fridge, the pygmy will fall out with it's face a light blue color, fall to the ground, and start taking deep breaths. Then it gets up and does what the normal pygmies do. If the pygmy was a Drunken Pygmy it will now be sober. Freezing (Does Sacrifice) If the player does the exact same thing as above, except they wait until the Pygmy stops making noise and the fridge stops shaking, the Pygmy freezes into an ice cube. Opening the Fridge again causes the frozen Pygmy to slide out of the fridge and land into the water, where it drifts off the screen to its death. This way of killing Pygmies gives the player 2 Experience and 50 Sacrifice Coins per sacrifice (assuming you are using the Basic Idol). The rival god who represents the killing of Pygmies in this way is the The Unindentifiable Leftover Monster. Trivia *When a Pygmy opens up the Cocodrink Fridge for a cocodrink, there is one sitting on the bottom shelf; yet when the player opens up the fridge, there isn't one there. This is most likely because the developers, Frima Studio and Bolt Creative, wanted the Pygmies to have space to be shoved in to.﻿ *It is ironic that the way to make Pygmies drunk and the way to make them sober both use the fridge. *When you drag a Pygmy into the fridge, then disable and reenable it, the Pygmy disappears. This does not do a sacrifice, but it is rather a way to get rid of unnecessary Pygmies. *When a pygmy is suffocating in the fridge, iit will start off as a scream, the winding of hinges, then an "Eurgh!" sound, and this repeats only more briefly and with simultaneous creaking. *When a suffocated pygmy exits the fridge, it's face becomes a shade of violet before turning into a brief shade of red, before turning into a regular pygmy. Category:Devices Category:Pocket God (Facebook)